


Past, Present, But Hopefully Not Future

by whereyoustand



Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fist Fights, Gang Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jesse needs a hug, Platonic Relationships, Police Procedural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereyoustand/pseuds/whereyoustand
Summary: Jesse gulped and coward away, Harrison hadn't seen Jesse so different. This strong, brave man suddenly changed into someone he had never met before.ORSomeone from Jesse's past pays a visit, someone he swore he would never see again.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Past, Present, But Hopefully Not Future

When the tower door knocked five minutes before closing, Jesse sighed lightly, hoping whatever was needed wasn't too difficult so he could just finish packing up and go home.

Harrison walked to open the door before yelling, "Aye Jesse, he's here for you!"

Jesse's eyebrows furrowed and he watched as Harrison walked up with a man Jesse would swear he'd never seen again.

"Jesse, long time no see." The man said, smiling thinly.

Jesse gulped and coward away, Harrison hadn't seen Jesse so different. This strong, brave man suddenly changed into someone he had never met before.

"Walter? What are you-" Jesse started asking.

Walter held his hand up silencing Jesse, who looked down. "Oh, we have some unfinished business, buddy."

"But I-!" Jesse went to protest but Walter grabbed Jesse by his shirt and pushed him against the closest wall.

"Woah, mate!" Harrison exclaimed, stepping between them and clicking on his walkie-talkie. "Hoppo, fight at the tower, some man has a hold on Jesse. Might go further. Could use assistance."

"On it."

"C'mon Jesse! You owe us a favour, come with me!" Walter exclaimed. "You know how it is, mate!"

"C'mon! Leave now or everything will be ten times worse." Harrison warned as Hoppo walked in.

Suddenly, Walter's fist made contact with Jesse's cheek and Harrison swore he heard a crack. Hoppo immediately grabbed Walter's arms and restrained him whilst Harrison called the police. Jesse fell to the floor and let out a groan.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Walter started yelling thrashing in Hoppo's arms. "You wait until I get you! Everyone will know what you did!"

Jesse felt tears in his eyes and Walter escaped Hoppo's grasp and started punching Jesse harder, angrily hitting his face twice.

"Stop it!" Hoppo yelled and grabbed Walter again.

"It wasn't my fault!" Jesse yelled out through sobs.

Harrison let the police in who came in and tackled Walter to the floor and put him in handcuffs. Jesse pushed himself under the desk and put his arms around his knees and let out a loud sob.

Hoppo quickly tried to pull Jesse out of his panic attack. He started talking softly to the boy, coaching him out of his upcoming panic attack.

"Hey, mate, you're fine. Keep breathing. The coppers took him away, you can come out. Make your statement and I'll take you home." Hoppo instructed. "Nice and easy, take your time. We've got as long as you need."

As Hoppo started breathing exercises with Jesse, Harrison explained what had happened from his view.

Once Jesse came too, blood steadily streaming out his nose as stray tears escape his eyes. He wiped his nose but he let out a noise of pain.

"Hey, don't touch it. It's broken and we're gonna take you to the hospital." Hoppo explained lightly.

Jesse nodded as one of the police officers came forward.

"Can you explain what happened?" Jesse wearily looked back at his co-workers.

"Would you prefer us to stay or you leave mate?" Harrison asked softly.

"Go," Jesse whispered and the two lifeguards nodded, as Jesse left the tower with the officers to discuss the incident.

Harrison and Hoppo watched from the tower, wearily.

"That's fucking scary, mate," Harrison whispered glancing to the blood on the floor. "Shit that's gonna stain."

Hoppo simply nodded as he watched as Jesse explained what happened, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hoppo felt his parental instinct kick in and all he wanted was to run in and give Jesse a big hug but he knew what Jesse wanted and he obeyed those wishes.

Hoppo watched as the policeman shook Jesse's hand walked along the beach to the car and Jesse made his way back to the tower. He silently collected his stuff and looked at Hoppo.

"I can take you to the hospital if you need." Harrison offered but Jesse shook his head in silence.

"Have a good night, call us if you need anything." Hoppo smiled. Jesse nodded and walked out of the tower silently and started skateboarding home.

When Jesse walked into Bondi Beach the next day, he was greeted with Hoppo, cross-armed and a frown painting his face.

"Jesse, I texted you this morning. Not to come in today, take it off and relax after last night's commotion. And with your broken nose, you have to take a couple of days off for it to start healing."

"Sorry I-" Jesse's breath hitched. "Can we talk?"

Hoppo nodded and guided Jesse to his office. Hoppo sat at his desk and motioned for Jesse to sit opposite him. Jesse complied, pulling out a small newspaper clipping dated a couple of years before Jesse joined the team, and a picture of him and a girl.

Hoppo read the newspaper clipping and started to read it, ' _Early yesterday morning, three local teens were in a fatal accident, resulting in one death and the other two in hospital. The driver was Bra Boy Jesse Polock and was driving his friends Louis Pretti and Gina Lorenz. It is unclear how Polock lost control but soon enough the car slammed into a barrier and hit sidewards on a tree... Lorenz died shortly after due to a head injury, Pretti was put in the hospital due to one of his legs being crushed under the weight of the car, and Polock remained unscathed, earning a few broken bones to add to his collection he gained from his gang_.'

Hoppo felt sick to the stomach as he read the intense details of the accident.

"This was her," Jesse whispered, sliding the picture to Hoppo. "She and I was gonna get married. We had a plan of when we were gonna leave, where we were gonna go. Louis was in on it too. He was gonna get us fake passports and help us leave. She was Walter's sister. He didn't like anyone chilling with her, and it was an honour to have him trust me." Jesse let out a sigh. "We saw a dog in the street and I tried to move out of its way and I lost control. She died and Louis lost his leg because I was a shitty driver. I remember looking down and seeing their blood all over my hands. I yelled out to the street begging for help. I held her stomach to try and stop the bleeding and I held Louis' hand." Jesse let out a sob. "I killed them-"

"No, you didn't." Hoppo interrupted. "You were young and tried to do the best thing you could. Did you purposely drive into the barricades?"

"No!" Jesse exclaimed immediately.

"Then it's not your fault. This newspaper makes you seem like the bad guy but you're not. You're a smart guy and I promise that if you had known what your actions ended in, you wouldn't have done it. Jesse, you have to know that what happened, happened. You can't change it but you can take your time and accept that it happened." Hoppo explained sternly. "Is this why you don't drive to work?"

Jesse nodded. "Haven't got in a car since the accident. Apart from the rhinos."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that mate." Hoppo reached forward and squeezed Jesse's hand. "Everyone here loves you and is here for you when you need them."

Jesse nodded and looked down at his lap. "I'm scared to go anywhere." He whispered. "What if he finds me?"

"He's locked up, he won't get to you," Hoppo said. "Do you want to stay with us today?"

"If that's alright?" Jesse asked and Hoppo nodded.

"Of course it's alright. You can chill out with Harrison and Maxi in the tower, you're not allowed to do any work." Hoppo warned.

Jesse smiled softly at Hoppo and grabbed his stuff before making his way to the tower. It was only Maxi and Harrison in the tower at that moment and Jesse smiled as he saw his friends.

"Hey mate what are you doing here?" Harrison asked.

Jesse smiled thinly. "Didn't want to stay at home." He said and looked to the side where he saw a few dark patches from where his blood hit the tiles. Jesse froze and stared at the blood suddenly remembering the blood from the accident and the grinding of the metal.

Maxi placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder, pulling him out of his haze.

"Sorry," Jesse whispered.

"No need to apologise, mate." Maxi smiled and pulled up a chair. "You sit and relax and let us know if you need anything."

Jesse nodded and took a deep breath. His fear wasn't going to leave that quickly but he was surrounded by brilliant friends who would help him past this life-changing event.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments on how my writing was as this is my first time writing for the Bondi Rescue fandom :))


End file.
